In an automotive repair work it is quite common to clean parts by use of an organic solvent that cuts the grease and oil that usually causes dirt to adhere to the parts. The solvent can be reused for long periods and a variety of parts washing arrangements have been devised. Some of these systems have a solvent tank with a sink on top in which the parts can be washed. Solvent from the tank is circulated to a spout over the sink and drains back into the tank.
Prior solvent circulation systems have included an immersible electric pump in the solvent tank for pumping the liquid to the cleaning spout. The usual solvent used in automotive cleaning has a flash point of 140.degree. F and the hazards of electrical equipment in that situation is readily apparent. Further, provision of immersible electric motors with electrical connections and fluid seals resistant to the solvent are expensive.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solvent recirculation system that is inexpensive and not subject to the hazards of electrical equipment.